


Touch

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five touches that changed Aomine Daiki's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy (and let me know about my errors, I'm still working on my phone). It's a little over 1,000 words which technically makes it in the wrong the collection but hey why not it's just a few words.

The first time Aomine touched himself was when he was twelve (and seventeen days).  
Stumbling upon a few unlabeled pornos in his father's study, a room he wasn't suppose to be in in the first place, is what had intentionally started it. He didn't know what was going on a first, why his _thing_ was reacting to the video of this girl with two guys doing weird stuff with each other, why he was even interested in something like that. But after cumming on himself for three days straight from watching, he had to talk to someone smart about what was going on and in the end spoke to his classmate Midorima. And though throughly flustered with giving his friend "the talk" before ultimately saying, "Look it up on the Internet you idiot," Aomine accepted his desires and slowly it became a daily occurrence, something he was nearly obsess with. It felt good, _really good_ , and he never thought that masturbation (he learned the proper term months after he started) was a bad thing.

The first time Aomine was touched by another person was nine months after his fourteen birthday.  
She was a nice, pretty girl, although somewhat bland. He dated her for a total of three months before she decided to explore his body. He didn't do anything to her and she didn't ask for anything in return as they sat in her bedroom, her parents gone for the weekend, her older sister out for a night on the town, with her hands tugging his half-mast erection in a languid pace. It was extremely different from his own hands, hard and rough from years of playing basketball, versus her delicate and well moisturized ones. He didn't cum, even after she got completely naked and he felt up her breasts (as small as they were), it just wasn't right, there was something was missing.  
She effectively broke up with him days later, stating something along the lines of "wanting to be with someone who wanted her in return".

The first time Aomine touched Kagami was during the Interhigh.  
It wasn't anything drastic, just normal touching that comes with the game of basketball. He didn't like Kagami and disliked Tetsuya for picking the red-headed idiot as his new light. He wanted to hate them both honestly, especially the earnest way they interacted with each other.  
And tired of the game and those two, the minute he got home he jumped on his laptop. But as the video played and his hand wrapped around his member, all he could think about was Kagami.

The first time Aomine touches Kagami in a sensual sense is twenty-two days into his second-year.  
With a rocky friendship blooming after the Winter Cup, one-on-ones with Kagami increased. Going to Maji Burger with him (and Kuroko when he decided to come along) increased. His need to invade Kagami's home once he found out the other teen lived by himself increased too.  
So one day, when he finds himself in Kagami's bathroom, he can't help but to be enamored with all things Kagami. His own thoughts riled him, images of the other below him, moaning, crying, panting, wanting more, forces him to take care of himself right then and there. He wants Kagami, he understands that now. So with this revelation slowly putting his mind on a titter-totter as he walks out into the living room, only to see Kagami in nothing but gym shorts, he pauses in step and Kagami takes noticed. And he watches Kagami coming closer to him, he knows he's talking but can't hear. Only when Kagami places a hand on his forehead, asking how sick was he, leaning close to his face, does he actually move.  
Aomine kisses him.

The first time Aomine is touched by Kagami is on his seventeenth birthday.  
The bluenette has never been one for parties so the small get together held at Kagami's place was fine by him. Only a handful of people were there, Momoi and Kuroko, Midorima and Takao, Sakurai and Wakamatsu, and Kise with a reluctant Kasamatsu who happened to be visiting his parents that weekend. There was games and chatting, chocolate cake (made by his now boyfriend of four months), laughter, karaoke, and relaxing. He had fun.  
When everyone had left for the evening was when Kagami said he was going to give Aomine his present. And with limited cash after throwing the shindig, his present was pampering the already spoiled teen. Kagami jumped into the shower with him and washed him. Kagami fed him. Kagami gave him a massage afterwards. Kagami took care of every little need and surprisingly, Aomine did his best not to take advantage of this gift.

 _________

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, just do it."

And with a small glare Aomine did as he was told, sitting on the edge of Kagami's bed as the redhead shuffled in his drawers. "Close your eyes." He did just so. "Now don't struggle, trust me okay." And he did trust Kagami but when the blindfold was tied securely behind his head, he became just a bit frightful. He wanted to speak but was silenced by Kagami's lips pressing onto his own, silenced by Kagami's hands roaming his thighs, silenced by the way they move up towards him hardening member.  
"Ka-Kagami," Aomine lightly whimpers once they separate; Kagami chooses not to reply and decides to focus on the removal of Aomine's belt, the unzipping of his fly, the downward pull of his boxers.  
Aomine hears a light gasp from the kneeling teen the minute he feels the cool air upon him. "Ka-Kagami," he manages through pants. He hisses as he feels a calloused hand on him, slowly pumping, easing him to a full erection. His fingers dig into the comforter, his toes press into the wooden floor. He's gasping.  
He feels Kagami shift before light ghosting breaths tickle him down there. He wants to say something but after failing twice now Aomine doesn't want to embarrass himself anymore.

"Happy Birthday Aomine."

Kagami takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #3. Thankies! Kudos, comments, and all that good stuff are appreciated.
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
